


High Stakes

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Chuck Being Vocal During Sex, College, M/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Content, Trust, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck loses a bet and has to do whatever Bryce wants in bed (as part of a totally consensual game); what Bryce chooses surprises him.  Mostly fluffy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> For misura for fandomstocking.

The thing is, it didn’t feel like a punishment.

Bryce had won Library FoamDart Wars yet again. But before this game, they had decided that the penalty for losing would be to do whatever the winner wanted sexually.

Bruce had smiled and refused to tell Chuck until they got back to their room: “Let me take care of you. You don’t have to do anything for me this time, just let me work on you. But don’t try and be quiet. Make the noises you would make if there were nobody around for miles.”

Chuck’s eyes had widened. “I’ll try.”

And he was trying. He was utterly conscious of his sounds, of the way his mind moved to suppress his moans whenever Bryce’s tongue would flick, whenever Bryce drew his lips tighter. 

When it was finally done (when Chuck had let out a long, deep, and embarrassingly loud groan), Bryce lay down next to him and just smiled.

Cocky bastard. 

“You love making me lose my mind,” Chuck said, still out of breath.

“I absolutely love making you lose your mind,” Bryce confirmed with a laugh. He leaned forward then to kiss Chuck, slow, lingering.

They parted, just an inch, and Chuck told him, “Someday, I’m going to make _you_ lose control. Someday, you’re going to lose it so completely that you can’t keep what _you_ feel secret from _me_.” 

Bryce’s smile faded just slightly. “No, you won’t.”

Chuck shook his head and laughed. “So competitive,” he grumbled and pulled Bryce closer.

Bryce leaned his head into Chuck’s neck and didn’t say anything more.


End file.
